Demented
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: Hermione has a new attitude(she's a bit ooc) Draco is trying to figure out wut is up with her. Demeons are now roaming the halls at night and attacking students. Hermione and Draco must form an alliance to help the Wizarding World. HG/DM!
1. Default Chapter

A/N~This is my first story on fanfic.I started writing other H/D stories but I never put them up.Umm. I hope you like it. flames are more than welcome. I need a good keck in the ass. and if you kick hard enough I just might reach hell where the biggest flames roam. that wuz gay but hey I don't care. lol ne who enjoy. I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once.I do not own any of these fabulous characters. I'm an ameteur. I write for fun. if I actually wrote Harry Potter do you actually think I'd be here, UH NO.  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Lindsey stated more then asked."And you've been with another woman again also." She screamed toward her husband.  
  
"Don't you dare take the tone of voice towards me you stupid bitch. 'Cause I swear I will make sure you don't live next time."Charles threatened in a deathly tone.  
  
"Charles get out, NOW! I'm not going to take this abuse anymore. Now LEAVE!"At this Charles ran toward his wife and grabbed her be the neck."I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."  
  
"Go to hell where you belong." She spat.Grasping her neck tighter he brought her up and threw her across the room.She hit the wall and tumbled to the floor with a thud as many pictures crashed down with her.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her you bastard!?!"Charles turned his gaze from the mass of blood surrounding his wife to a young woman around the age16 at the end of the stairs. His face held an insane smile his eyes were dancing in there sockets as he walked toward the young girl."Don't you dare come near me you fucker."She warned.  
  
He stopped at that and laughed,"Or what? Are you gonna do a little majic trick with that little wand of yours? Oh wait you can't use magic out side of your little school now can you?" he laughed again. He was a mad man.Completely and totally mad. The way he looked would make anyone run away, but this girl wouldn't run she wasn't scared in the least. She had put up with this crap long enough and it was going to stop now.  
  
There was a long silence but it was broken all to soon by a muffled groan. The firl then ran to the woman lying on the ground."Shhh. Don't move it'll be alright." the girl cooed.  
  
"Run.*cough*Get away from here. I would never forgive my self if he hurt you.*cough*cough*Even in death." Lindsey wheezed.  
"Shh. don't talk like that.You'll be okay.He won't hurt me."But as she finished Lindsey took her last breath, her heart decreased to a stop and the life a of a loving mother was gone.The girl slowly turned her head to face the crazy bastard with an insane grin plastered on his face leaning against the opposite wall.  
"Oh. What a beautiful and touching ending."he said sardonically.  
  
The girl's eyes blazed with fire as she rose above the ground.It started to rain outside. The lights started to flicker as thunder shook the house.The shades at every window sprung up as glass was shattering everywhere. Charles abruptly stood straight.His facce etched with fear/anger.He searched his surroundings. Everything in dissaray.As the storm took a violent turn banging at the windows;the lights went out abruptly. In its place was an eerie green glow. His hair was on end as he turned to face the light.  
  
"What the FUCK!"  
  
  
  
  
(A/N I'm gonna leave it here cuz it's a good place to stop so you kno.Naw i won't do that to you. back to the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was hovering a few inches off the ground. Her eyes glowing deep red with fire.The green glow highlighted her body as hair was blown back. ANger raged through her veinsbut subsided with a bit of satisfactionas she saw the fear in his eyes.He tried to run but was thrown back to the wall. He couldn't move a muscle and he was getting a bit light headed from the gash that was oozzing of blood on his head. He stared at the girl with pleading eyes. She slowly glided to him and was hovering a few inches above him. She reached out her hand to his throat and pulled him up to face her. She then whispered dangerously,"I'm not going to kill you. Instead I'm going to make you suffer and rot in jail."Her face was straight and emotionless as her eyes still bore into him.She landed bac on her feet and she walked back over to her mother as Charles tumbled to the ground.A grunt was heard from the man on the ground as he tried to get up.She looked up from the motionless woman stook out her pointed to a lamp as it flew off the table and knock Charles unconcious with a sick crack. Exhausted the girl's vision started to fade as she laid her head holding her late mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ so how was that good bad stupid? wut.lol um I hoped you liked it. I'm tired tso I'm gonna go. my hands are tired of writing. now I must go and read some other strories. Bya. 


	2. Back to School

A/N I'm not gonna make this a/n long i'm savin that for the end you kno.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own these bloody characters. Who do you think I am Jk uh no think again. Unfortanately i'm just an ameteur  
writer trying to write a draco/hermione fic.  
  
Chapter 1:Back to School  
  
1year later  
  
"Hermione! Hermione,darling."an older woman called.  
  
"I'm over here gram."  
  
"Darling, where were you? I've got every maid and butler looking for you in the manor."  
  
"I'm sorry,Gram. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to come out here in the garden."  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright.Just tell me where you go next time." She chuckled a bit,"You remind me so much of your mother.She  
loved the garden too."The older woman looked down at Hermione with a smile and Hermione returned the gesture."Now go back up to the manor and eat. We need to leave for the train in 20 minutes."  
  
"Alright, Gram." Hermione got up and headed back to the manor. She turned back around to look at the garden once more and left. Calana Roland watched as her grand-daughter walked up to the manor. She let out a heavy sigh hoping that Hermione would finally go on with her life and not settle in the past as she did the previous year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron let's go look for Hermione."Harry the boy who lived told his friend Ronald Weasley.  
  
"I dunno Harry. You DO remember last year, right? She was so..." He paused," Off. Like she was going mad or something."  
  
"RON! She's our best friend. I don't care how "OFF" she was. We can help her through it. Plus I miss her and so do you"  
  
" Yea, I do, but last year we tried to help her and she just blew us off. That was scary.She got all mad about it." Ron exclaimed his eyes growing big.  
  
"What was scary?" a perky/curious voice asked next to them.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione, Noth..." both boys looked at eachother and looked back at Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" The chorused.  
  
"The one and only." She smiled. Harry the first to get out of his shock gave her a tight hug.Once he let go Ron grabbed her in a great bear hug. Lifting her from the ground. "You're back."   
  
"Course I am. Ron um... as much as I've missed you and love you, but um... I can't breathe." She wheezed. He put her down as a   
blush creeped up his cheeks. Oh, hell. He turned the color of a tomato." Sorry." he said sheepishly. "It's alright, Ron."  
  
"HERMIONE!" a young girl with flaming red hair screamed running toward the startled brunnette.  
  
"Oof.Nice to see you to, Ginny." She said as she was engulfed into another hug by the youngest Weasley. After they all reunited they boarded the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Griffindor Four.(I added Ginny cuz she gets into as much as they do now, aight) were settled in the compartment. The boys talking about football. Oops I mean quiditch. ( you kno i wuz just playin wit you) Ginny next to Hermione reading a magazine and Hermione next to the window reading Hogwarts A History. Well at least that's what anyone who looked at her thought. She finnally looked up from the book and inspected her friends. All of them grown quite well. Harry, with his raven hair still messy, beautiful sparkling green eyes bright with excitement as he talked to Ron about quiditch. He was taller about 5'11 now. His built was not to shabby either. He wasn't that buff but he wasn't scrawny either. Girls still gawked as he passed. Ron still had his flaming Weasley hair and he'd grown much taller, about 6''3. His eye a spectacular blue. He grown muscles after taking the part of a beater for Gryffindor. He wasn't really buff with his lean body but he made many girls swoon after him. Ginny was blooming with beauty. Her hair was layered. Still firery red. It went in little curls at the end. Her eyes a soft blue. She was about 5'6 taking after all her brothers in height. Her body grown more mature and she wasn't afraid to show it. She did't flaunt it but just enough to show that she was a woman. She was a heart throb now, no denying. Then Hermione looked back down at herself. She was siill the same girl she was when she came to the school. Just matured more in the body and lost the buck teeth but still she had her bushy hair. Her train of thought was interupted as the compartment door burst open.  
  
"Look who it is the Golden Boy Potty, Weasel and Weaselette." an icy voice said stretching the word mudblood.  
"Bugger off, Malfoy." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, look the mudblood is actually talking. To bad I was actually enjoying the peace. But good things never last do they?" he drawled lazily with a smirk.  
" Don't you have some other souls to torture or are you to smitten with us to bother with the others."She countered.  
  
"Actually I am.You should be glad that I even give you the time of day." he said arrogantly.  
  
"You wish." and with that she took her wand out and threw him out of the compartment as the door slid shut shattering the glass.  
Everyone in the compartment looked at her surprised. To shocked to speak she yelled exasperatley" What?" Getting over the shock first Ginny started laughing as everyone else did." Completely mad." Hermione stated as she rolled her eyes and went back to reading. The rest of the trip went smoothly as they traveled to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N~ Whoo I'm finally done with this chapter. It's not that long but i was on my toes writing this. I don't really like this chapter but I have to get them to school right. It's pretty uneventful. I'll try to make it better next time. I hope you liked even though I didn't. and can anyone please read my poems. there not to good but i'm proud of them cuz hey there mine. lol. Flames are alwayz welcome.  
ok my thank yous  
  
Thank you Miss Trory for being my 1st reviewer. Yay! lol sorry i made you log in. I'm new to this place.  
I updated Ruby Moon and thanx for reviewing.  
And Serpent de Feu thanx for telling me bout the blocking thing i didn't kno I was blockin anonymous reviewers but I fixed.  
well there you go. I'm tired of typing so...Au revior. 


	3. Another Black Out!

Disclaimer: Do I own or Do I not own that is the question! I do not u Dimwits. lol.  
  
Chapter 2: Another black out!  
  
"That was wicked,'Mione."Ron exclaimed for the billionth time since he got off the ennicial shock.  
  
"Ron it was N-O B-I-G D-E-A-L!" experated with him repeating it every 5 seconds she said it slow enough for him to get the picture and shut up. They walked up the stairs heading to the castle laughing at Ron and Hermione. "So Hermione what was up with you last year? You scared us a bit. OW. Ok more than a bit we went in hysterics" Harry said glaring at Ginny because she 'accidently' elbowed him in the ribs."Oh, that. I was just a bit depressed I guess Victor chucking me kinda put a damper in my self-o-steem."she stated non-chalantly.  
  
"I'm shocked. I thought you didn't care about anything but your marks in school. Then again it must have been a big blow since he WAS the only guy that actually gave you the time of day. Must have been pity. haha."   
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Ron seethed clenching and unclenching his fists with Harry by his side.(This story is so cliche. Do they do anything else but get po'd at Draco. Uh no. lol nehoo back to the story)  
"I'm hurt Weasley but I don't want reputation damaged by hanging out with dirt such as yourselves."he said arrogantly.  
"Then do us all a favor and don't waist your "oh so precious time with us and go find your little group of whores to entertain you."He turned his head sharply and gave an annoyed look at Hermione."You got a bit of an attitude this year, Granger. You better learn to watch your tongue or next time I just might have to teach you a lesson." he threatened and turned on his heal heading to his seat in the Great Hall.  
  
( sorry i kinda skipped a bunch of stuff. have mercy on me. I'm an ameteur. and i need to make gin harry and ron say more huh?)  
  
The Gryffindor Four ( i fixed it) sat together at the table talking and joking about. Ron and Harry were talking with the other guys about Quidditch and girls.( they have to get tired of the sport at one point or another) as Hermione and Ginny sat there listening to the other girls tell the latest gossip.  
  
"Have you seen, Malfoy this year?" Pavarti squeeled.  
  
"I swear he gets cuter and cuter each year." Lavender commented.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione snorted. "That arrogant fool. Please, the boy thinks with his dick more thatn anything else."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Lavender asked as all the girls started laughing.  
  
"Oh, she's just touchy bout him seeing as they keep having those little love quarrels every minute." Ginny proclaimed as everyone laughed even louder.  
  
" Me and Malfoy, love quarrels. Have you gone daft, Gin. Please, I rather eat slugs than to go out with him or fall in love with him for that matter. The stupid ferret doesn't know when to shut up."  
  
" And you do?" Harry jumped in.  
  
" Actually I do."She said holding her head up." Last year was live proof."  
  
"Whatever Hermione. We're talking about how you..."But he didn't finish as everyone got quiet once the new 1st years entered the Great Hall.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall and placed the same stool and Sorting hat in the same spot as she does every year. "I will call out your name in alphabetical order. Rinnon,Clayton."  
As little boy with short curly brown hair went up to the stool Hermione started to look over all the new first years. One little boy caught her attention right away.He looked quite smaller than the other 1st years. He was at the end of the line and he looked as if he were searching for someone.Hermione started to squint her eyes to look more closely at the boy. Something was terribly strange about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.He had a goldish tint to his brown hair. Slowly the group of first years were dispersing and adding to the all the four houses.As the last person was called McGonnagall started to pack up the hat and stool. Hermione looked up abruptly at the Transfiguration teacher. Something was up. Being head girl she start ed to get up as she looked over at the boy, but as she looked over he was gone.Halfway standing, confusion etched all over her face she sat back down.  
"Are you alright 'Mione?" She looked over to Ron who was staring at her quizically. "Yea, I'm..ok." She said smiling reasuringly as she looked back over to where the little boy stood. Her attention was turned back to the front of the hall as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. It is nice to see the faces of new and old. I just have short statement to say before we start our feast: Niagaem ocevad loeht foser utaerc nwonkueht foer aweb. Now let the feast begin."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Draco didn't know why but he had a feeling that that little statement was much more. But then what was he kidding. Dumbledore was a crazy cook after all. Yea, he was a great wizard. Draco won't deny that.Noone really knew but he looked up to the old fool. Who in the bloody Wizarding world and realms didn't. He cleared the thoughts out of his head once the food appeared in front of him.  
The feast went on with not much happenings. Then as the plates were cleared and back to their shimmering gold Dumbledore stood and the hall feel silent.  
  
"Now for the announcements.First of all this is to all students. The Forbidden forest is off limits to all students unsupervised or who do not have permission from any of the Professors including myself.Now for anyone who is interested in trying out for there house quidditch team should contact Madame Hooch. Quidditch trials are held in 2 weeks. Now for this years head boy and girl please show your courtesy for Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy." A loud row of applause and cheers exploded through the Great Hall."Now that the announcements are finished will the 5th year prefects please take the new first years to their new common room and for the sixth year prefects to be waiting to show them around and the rules of the house. Thank you and have a good night."  
  
Everyone got up and headed back to their common houses but Hermione and Draco just stayed seated.  
  
"I have to go guys alright." Ginny announced as she got up and started to head to the common room to show the first years to their dormitories.  
"Aren't you coming Hermione?"Lavender asked.  
"No, I have to stay here. Dumbledore needs to speak to me and Malfoy."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOhhh you get to stay here with Malfoy alone." Parvati squeeled.  
"Not alone. Dumbledore will be here." She said pointedly.  
As the Great Hall emptied Draco and Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled that usual spark of enthusiasm and amusement. He held that warm smile as usual.  
"Now, knowing that you both hold a great responsibility. I expect to have no problems. Am I correct?" They nodded. "Good, now here are some parchments I need both of you to go over for the events and school activities for this year. Now, that we're done here off you trot." he turned on his heel and walked into one of the back doors of the Great hall.  
  
"So, we'll get started on these tomorrow after classes."   
  
"What if I don't agree to meet after classes." Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"Then you'll answere to me. Bloody hell Malfoy. I don't feel like getting into any of this at the moment alright. Just meet me back in the front lounge to go over these."  
  
"WHY can't we just split the papers?" he said not giving up and having fun annoying Hermione.  
  
"Just meet me alright." With outwaiting for a reply from him Hemione stalked out of the Great Hall. As Draco Stood there smirking. This was surely going to be a very interesting year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room alone. She was still trying to figure out what happended to that little boy. Then she stopped all of a sudden. There right in front of her 5 ft. away the little boy stood. His back towards her. She inched closer to him. He then started to run off. Hermione ran after him yelling for him to stop. Then he came to a dead end in front of an old WizardsClock. She walked toward him and turned him around.  
  
"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh." SHe hurried and covered her mouth looking down at the little boy as he sat looking toward as he sat on his knees. half of his head was covered in blood.It was still fresh and dripping. There was a silvery blue unicorn horn slashed in his head. She stepped towards him. But then he suddenly flew up. His face contorted into a horrid blend of sickly pale skin and blood. His eyes turned a pale yellow as he flew from the ground above her.  
  
"They are coming. Your world will be destroyed as the Lord will win. You must die, You will die. The sorceress and sorceror will fail. They will not excell in training the chosen elven. You will die you must die."It screeched as it soared down towards her. It's finger tips her notheing but bone the skin breaking at the knuckles. She ran the boy/it still behind her. It grabbed her scratching and screeching. Then Hermione stook out her hand grabbed it by the neck and let all her energy out as the demented being glowed blue. Red electricity shaking its body as blue fire froze it in place. Hermione lying on her back staired up. Horror etched her features. Her breathe rough and ragged. She finally got her senses back and threw the being off of her smashing it into bits of icy crystals agaist a corridor wall. She just layed there. She was still shocked. *What the hell was that thing.*As she thought this a most familiar feeling washed over as she drifted into darkness. The last thing she heard were footsteps coming towards her.  
A/N I hoped you liked. I kno that wasn't long. I tried I really did. but that seemed like a good place to stop. I got so many ideas for this story.I kno it's mainly studying Hermione but it well get to draco soon don't worry. I'm working on a story for "Love not meant to be" also. well now to the thank you for those who reviewed.  
  
Thanx for the Reviews:  
Meilin Son  
Plastic: I know. this story is quite cliche. I did it again with the little boy. Hey I told you I was an ameteur.Thanx for the fix on Gryffindor. I know I have alot of errors and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry it's so short.  
Dream Flower  
Sophius  
Serpeant du feu:I might put some sex into this. well there will be but thats much later in the story. But My other story "Love not Meant to be will have sex scenes no lie.   
ANd last but not least  
Artemis Black  
Thanx again for all the reviews ya'll and I hope you like this chapter. I know I didn't. lol. I think it sucked but oh well. 


	4. Hit and Kiss

Disclaimer:I do not own. Sorry I'm not that talented. I might make up one or twp names but most are J.K's. I did alot of research on this ok so there. :P  
  
Chapter 3: Hit and Kiss  
  
Draco was walking down to the dungeons when he heard a shrill scream. He could really care less but it seemed as if his feet had another plan. The next thing he knew he was running after the person who screamed. He ran up and down stairs . The staircases didn't seem to care someone was in trouble. They were moving this way and that. Except they moved to fast every step he took they would move as if they were possessed. Hell his feet were possessed. He was following an uknown person unwillingly. He finally jumped off a very steep stair case and landed on what must have been the 6th floor. Then he heard another noise. he stopped. Their were heavy footsteps, screeching, and whimpers. He started to run again towards the noise. Nomore was his feet taking him anywhere he was curious and he wasn't going to turn around. He got that far he wasn't gonna quit now. Then he heard something smash, most likely glass. He sped down the corridor and there he saw her. Hermione laying on the ground puddles of blood, water, and crystals flowing around her. Scratches and bruises all over her skin. Her robe was split in peices on her shoulders and the clothes under her were cover with blood and slashed here and there. Unconciously he walked toward her, took his robes off and layed it over her then picked her up.  
"What is going on in. Oh dear. Put her down over here." Mdm. Pomfrey instructed as she went to the back to get some things to clean Hermione up.Draco went over to a bed at the end of the room right next to the windows and placed her down. He started on his way to the door when he heard Mdm. Pomphrey call him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy could you please get Professor McGonagall?" She commanded more than asked as she flit around Hermione cleaning up the dry blood. Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the wing. He walked down the hall to McGonagal's office. As suspected she was still up looking over parchments. She looked up and took off her spectacles as she noticed who it was she stood up. "May I help you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Mdm. Pomphrey told me to get you."as he said this he left not wanting to explain more. He would have been back to his room already if the medi-witch didn't make him get the Gryffindor Head. He did his good deed of the month and his part as head boy. Now it was time to go to sleep.   
  
As Draco slipped into bed one thing stayed on his mind. What the bloody hell happened to Granger. Of course he wasn't worried about her. She was a lowly mudblood. He was just curious. What the hell happened to make her look like she'd been raped. Or had she? She was a witch she could take care of herself but then wouldn't he have seen the guy? And what about the screeching he heard? It sounded so.. inhuman. Then again what the fuck was all those icy/blood stained crystals surrounding her. So many questions swarmed his mind. Leaving him in an unfitful sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What has happened here Poppy? How did she get into this predicament? You don't think someone here attacked her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But most of the blood I wiped from her wasn't hers strangely."  
  
"You don't think it was.."  
  
"No I do not think Mr. Malfoy would do such a thing. His father might not agree on certain things and might have a rough past but I would think he taught his son manners towards a lady. Plus they would not damage the Malfoy name with a misguided act as this." He paused" I have a feeling whatever atacked Ms. Granger here was not a student.The melted ice mixed with blood on the sixth floor has me thinking that she took care of the situation." He stated a knowing twinkle in his eyes. An smile full of excitement danced on his lips.  
  
"Melted ice?" McGonagall looked bewildered at the Headmaster. " I don't understand." She made questioning glances toward the sleeping figure of Hermione then back to Dumbledore.Dumbledore placed a reasuring hand onto the bewildered professor. "I better start telling of the secrets I hold so dear and imform the rest of the staff. I have a feeling this is going to be a very eventful year." He stated seriously but the twinkle still filled his eyes. " Staff meeting tommorrow in my office right now Minerva I think you should get some sleep." With that he left the perplexed witch at her door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up very weak. " What the hell. Where the fuck am I?" Shot up out of the bed looking around. She calmed down a bit as she noticed she was in the imfirmary. Then everything that happened to her last night came flooding back."Bloody hell. What a great way to start a new school year normal, eh?" She said to noone in particular. Laughing a bit. She looked to the table next to her and saw her clothes renewed. She picked them up and went to the infirmary's lavatory. She took a shower and started to redress. As she looked into the mirror she noticed the scars on her arms and a scratch or two on her face. (I wonder who found me. I hope this doesn't go around school.) She walked out of the lavatory and found Mdm. Pomphrey placing some potions on the table next to Hermione's bed. " Are you feeling better deary?"   
  
"Yes thank you. Um.. may I ask who found me?"  
  
"Of course deary. But I want you to come over here first and take some of this pepper up potion."Hermione went to the mediwitch and took a sip of the potion. It went through her veins like electricity. She felt so rejuvinated. She got up and started to leave but was stopped by the nurse. (a/n she stops everyone doesn't she) "Ms. Granger I don't think you're quite ready to leave yet." Hermione closed her eyes. She ws trying to keep calm and turned around.  
  
"Mdm. I feel fine really. I don't want anyone know about my little accident last night. Plus I'm head girl this year and I have quite a responsability and can't slack off. I have much to do plus tomorrow classes start." She said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, but if you feel anything wrong come straight over." The mediwitch instructed" Oh, and Mr. Malfoy was the one that found you and brought you over." She said as an after thought and went on with her work. Hermione stopped dead at hearing Malfoy found her. Why the hell did'nt he just leave her? Oh wait he was head boy. He's not stupid after all and hell he even has a heart. Who'd a thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and walked straight to her seat between Harry and a Lavander. "Hey 'Mione you never came back to the tower." Ron stated before stuffing eggs into his mouth.   
  
"Uh...... Ron what am I this year?" She asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uwm. 'ead gruwl?" he said turning red a bit.  
  
"And..where do I sleep?" She asked as if she were talking to a 2 yr. old.  
  
"In another Dorm on the 7th floor."  
  
"Bingo! Good boy Ron." Hermione stated giving him a grape and patting him on the back. Everyone at the table laughed at the two. Hermione and Ron joined in after a while. Hermione filled her plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. She put them together and made a sandwich with them. With that she stood up getting ready to leave the table. "Hey Hermione where are you going?"Ginny piped out.  
  
" I'm going to go to my room and get some parchments Dumbledore wanted me to look over." With that she waved to them and took a bite out of her sandwich walking out of the Great Hall. She stopped at the double doors captured a pair of grey eyes with hers and held up 2 fingers then headed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Classes went on uneventful the whole day. Three classes was all the the 7 years had for the day. The first day back always seemed that way.  
  
Draco walked to the front lounge and found Hermione looking through the parchments her hair up in a messy bun and she was chewing the end of her quill. He lazily strolled in and sat in a high backed leather black chair."So what do we have to do?" She looked up unfazed of his sudden appearance. "Apparently these are all the events that are going to go on through out the year. We have to take care of the Winter Formal. The Hallow's Eve Feast.."  
  
"The Hallow's Eve Feast?" he asked confused but his face not showing his slight puzzlement.  
  
"Yes. It seems that are dear Headmaster has a very eventful year for us. We're having a type of Dance on that night for all years."  
  
" But why Hallow's Eve Feast and not Dance?"  
  
"I don't know. Damn I don't care I just want to hurry and get this done and your not helping by asking all these questions. And yes I know it's stupid but we can change it alright now shut up and let me finish." She said a bit out of breath.  
  
"Fine Granger. Don't get your knickers in a knot. Go on." He said placing his hands behind his head, legs splayed out and ankles crossed. Hermione finished stating all the events they had to take care of and they went to work figuring out what they were going to do. As they were in a civil state not talking and looking over the parchments Draco took the moment to look up and see the damage done from the night before. She only had two scratches on her face. One by her brow hardly noticeable and one slashed near her ear. The questions started to form in his mind again.   
  
Hermione felt his gaze on her and she finaly looked up. "What?" At this sudden outburst unexpected Draco was a bit shocked but hurried and covered it with his usual smirk. "Nothing. You're a bit moody today."  
  
"I'm always moody when in the presence of heartless wait no you do have a heart. Oops. Arrogant bastard suits you better." She retorted.  
  
"Neither am I a bastard. And how can you be so sure that I'm not heartless." His smirk still placed added with a raised brow.  
  
"Because you found me and brought me to the imfirmary." She said nonchalantly ruffling through the parchments that covered the coffee table in the middle of the lounge.   
  
She knew he found her. Damn. Of course the stupid little mudblood would ask who found her. Now she probably thinks I'm a softy. Damn. I should have just left her.  
  
"Just because I brought you to the imfirmary doesn't exactly mean I have a heart. Common sense Granger. If I left you then I would be the first suspected of attacking you."  
  
"No they wouldn't I think I remember..."   
  
"What or who did attack you anyway?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? Plus it doesn't really matter now I took care of the problem."  
  
"I'm curios. Damn. "  
  
"Well don't be and mind your own business." she snapped.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"  
  
"Did yours?" They were now both standing face to face.  
  
"Of course she did. If she didn't then you wouldn't be standing."  
  
"Ha. I'm just a lowly Mudblood that shouldn't matter."  
  
"I guess I was taught better than that no matter heritage un like you. Your muggle mother mustn't have cared for you enough. Bad influence. Tsk. Tsk." As he said this Hermione's hand flew up to his face but was caught by Draco who was more then ready.  
  
"Really. I swear Muggles cannot keep there tempers in straight." He laughed and then looked into Hermione's eyes. He was taken aback a bit at what he saw. They were a very pale green with red electricity sketched around the pupil. She stared at him and a smile spread across her face. Still having a grip on her she couldn't do any thing.   
  
"I guess not." With that said she swung her elbow and hit him straight at the side of the head. At this unexpected out come he faultered back loosing his grip on her. She picked up her parchments and walked out of the lounge. She turned to get one last look of the arrogant fool and blew a kiss. Her robes billowing behind her as she strode back to her room laughing.  
  
A/N Did you like? I don't like this chapter either. It was really cheezey. see i can think of everything that will happen but can't put it into any words damn. oh well. SO if anyone does read this. since noone read the last chapter or just didn't review. IF you want to be my beta pleez email me or put it in a review and leave ur email. this will be a first come first serve. Thanx to the only person i kno who reviewed my last chapter. I've been meaning to get one and I keep forgetting.Thanx for telling me and if i knew your name I would put it but my computer is being stupid and isn't giving me anynames just giving me xing@fanfiction and its pissin me off damnit. but newhoo. hope you liked this sucky chapter and this is the first time i ever said this. Pleas review.SORRY SO SHORT. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER. 


	5. Wizchard Elven

A/N More Bad ass Hermione. Coming up.LOL.  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA.*Laughs hysterically* UH yea right. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
Chapter 4: Wizchard Elven  
"What is this about Albus?" Severus Snape interogated.  
"The Wizchard elven are here at Hogwarts. Well one of them I know of at least." Dumbledore stated. A grave look on his face but still he had excitement coursing through him. If he played his cards right. Then maybe just maybe the wizarding world will be safe again. Now that one of the Wizchard's are found then maybe, just maybe there actually is such thing as the Fire Crystal.  
"What!!" Every staff member shouted out at hearing this news. They never thought it was actually true. And for one to be here it was even harder to believe. Meaning more danger is to come. Deaths and Darkness will fall unless the Fire crystal is found.(Cheezeyness huh? lol. I started to think of this plot for months and I'm just starting to write it. Damn. I hate it but oh well I like my ending and sequal. Oops. said to much back to the story.)  
"Have you gotten a hold of Duvaunt and Malfoy? Oh they must know. Have you told them? Who are the the Wizchards? Oh, dear."  
"Minerva, breathe! I'm sure if you quick going into hysterics Albus will tell us who and what is happening." Severus stated calmly.  
"Yes, now I have sent owls out. Now we must keep a careful eye out for all the students for like I said at the Feast last night 'Nagaem ocavahd loeht foser utaerc nwonkueht foer aweb.' Beware of the unknown. The creatures of old have come again." he stated with that same damn mischevious twinkle in his eye. "And another thing, how great is this magic the Wizchard hold and how long will it take to control?" Murmers broke out in the teacher's lounge. Excited and scared.  
~~*~**~*~~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**  
Thursday evening... (sorry I skipped so much my 1st story remember?)  
Hermione was on her way to dinner when, on her way down the third corridor stairs, she was knocked forcefully into a wall letting out a gasp. Her attacker was holding her hands above her head and pinning her legs against the wall. She could feel the smirk playing on the opposers lips. She then calmed down a bit.   
"You didn't actually think you would get away with two stunts in two days, did you? Tsk. Tsk. Granger, I thought you were smarter than that."  
"Of course I knew I wouldn't get off free. But it's not like you would do anything that drastic to a lady since you are better bred than I am." she retorted sweetly with raised brows.   
"You know what Granger? I finally noticed what's so different about you. You grew a back bone."  
"I guess I did, but you still never grew balls now did you Malfoy." His blood was boiling. Damn her. Damn her to hell. How the fuck can she make him so mad. He pushed her harder against the wall, getting a firmer grip of her wrists. He heard a gasp of pain come from her. Good. Now to teach the little wench a lesson. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered in a deathly tone. "Watch your back Granger, 'cause if you keep pulling the shit you've been pulling the past couple of days you'll regret ever being born." Their breathe were low and ragged. There was deadly silence in the dark corridor. Too dark. It was getting colder. Their breathe could be seen in the air. Both noticed and forgot about their little quarrell. Something odd was happening. Then a chill of danger and excitement ran through both there spines. They noticed how close their bodies were. They quickly departed when they heard a deathly scream course through the corridor. They looked at eachother and then ran to find the source of the scream. This was becoming an annoying habit for Draco. He wasn't Potter the boy who lived. He wasn't supposed to be doing this but still his body didn't care and he kept on running. He ran to a stop at that damn wizard clock that Hermione found the little boy. She looked terrified. He just stared. Wasn't that clock on the sixth floor? He tried to get closer but for some obsurred reason he was stuck to this spot. He stared at the clock and noticed that it wasn't like any clock he'd ever seen. It was a black wooden clock. It reached the height of 7 ft and there was only one word and no numbers. Just one hand that was pointing to that One word. Death. Then just as it appeared it disapeared a purple and black misty glow taking it away. Hermione fell to her knees at the sudden departure of the charm holding them down. She quickly got up turned around just as Draco then stared for right in front of them was Voldemort his bloody self. He he smiled maliciously. His grotesque features contorting with the stretch of his thin black lips. He stuck out his hands and dropped a body to the ground. Then, in a hiss said" Your time will come. You will either fall or reign. The dark one has come again. You find your loyalties for light or dark. But evil never plays a part. Power is the only key. Now what side you will take we shall see. Now before I leave. I have a treat. The death one so dear and unique." His cackle ran down the corridor. The ground shaking from the horrendous laugh. And like that he was gone. The only thing left was the body of a girl. Bloodied and scarred.   
Hermione ran to the lifeless body. Her skin pale as she shook vigorously. She didn't cry just sat there and held the body in her arms.   
Her eyes that deathly pale green again with the sparks of red lighting around the pupils. It was a terrifying sight. Draco walked over to Hermione to see who the person was. In her arms she held..........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
BUMBUM BUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!! laughs insanely! oh what a great place to stop. Tune in next time. Lol  
so who is the girl that died. Hmm. makes you think huh? Well don't worry i'll update soon.Now for my thank yous.  
Lacey Applebee (HAHa yea like I'd stop there I'm cruel but not that cruel) a Ravenclaw prefect. She was next in line to be the Head Girl if anything was to go wrong with Hermione. She was known for her kindness and innocent beauty. She was also known as being close mates with Hermione. She was the first person Hermione would go to if she needed help with Head Girl business, school, or even guys. They had many of the same interests.   
"I'm sorry, Granger." He was truly sympathetic for the girl but even though he was his voice showed no remorse. Hermione didn't really notice she just kinda sat there holding the limp figure. How could that happen? In two damn years she had lost someone close to her. Just think next time could mean Ginny, Ron, and even Harry. Oooooooohhh. She was going to get that bloody, no good excuse for a lord. She was willing to die for it. She didn't care of her life being taken away. Too much has happened already she wasn't going let it happen nomore. She firmly got to her feet, placing Lacey's battered body neatly on the floor. She took out her wand and conjured up a stretcher. Draco just stood there in shock. Did she grow more than just a backbone last year when she went through her quiet facade? How did the girl he known for over 6 years that cried tears of joy, rage, and sadness become the girl standing in front of him.She had transformed into a girl that now spits back even worse than what was bitten out of the opposing member. She no more thought violence wasn't the answer. She took the opportunities that presented themselves at her to get back at someone. She still was the know-it-all and I-don't- take-shit-from-no-one Granger. She had matured mentally, emotionally and most expenctantly, physically. What the bloody hell did Krum do to make the old Granger into the hardcore bitch she is today?  
^Something else must have happened^ Draco thought as he followed Hermione down to Dumbledore's office.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N~Sorry this chapter is so short and took long to update. I'm a bit busy and my mind is blank. Hey I'm just as anxious as you to see what happens nest especially once Duvaunt and Malfoy come.^_^.   
LOL. Ok now here are some explanations that might have confused you in this chapter or in others.  
  
OK Hermione's eyes. My friend has hazel eyes and when she is really po'd her eyes turn a pale green and red zig zags surround her eyes. I thought they were awesome so I'm not exactly going out of bounds with the eyes. She has brown eyes when content just when she's po'd the kinda get a red spark in them.  
  
Ok The elven thing is a bit cliche. I know. Hey I thought up this story and plot at the beginning of the school year and I'm just now putting it to the works. See it's origanally supposed to be a new girl that comes to school but I wanted it to be Hermione.   
  
Ok now the Wizchard Elven sounds funny I know. Ok see Wizchard is a word I made up (apparently) and it's a name fit between wizard and witch. These type of elves are very rare and they have not been known to be alive for centuries. They were then known being alive at the reign and fall of voldemort in the late 70's and early 80's but noone knew who they were. They have these very unique powers and the wizarding world relies on there shoulders. Ok you'll get more about them in later chapters. Dang I'm ruining my own story. Please don't leave. LOL.  
  
Now for the boy with the unicorn in his head well you know about the boy with an arrow or how some people have knives splitting in their skull instead he was rammed with a horn. Weird huh. lol. Hey that's me I had to keep it magical.   
  
Now the Reviews  
  
Strawberry: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I still don't like them much cuz they seem juvenile but oh well. I'm gonna stop whining for now on.  
  
Serpent du feu: Yea I didn't get Draco to teach Hermione a lesson the way you want 'YET'.LOL. Don't worry I'll get to them. I just don't want to rush them. I don't want them to fall madly in love yet. See I've been trying to make Draco a badass but Hermione is so much more fun. I love when girls can kick ass but also LIke when Draco is a heartless arrogant bastard. lol  
  
DreamFlower: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one also.And i'm glad it's a 'YOU' type story. lol.  
  
FashionDiva: Glad you liked and I like the idea of her kickin some ass too.  
  
Jessica: I'm sorry but you are by far one of my fave reviewers. LOL. You are great and wonderful and I hope you liked this chapter. Ok enough. I hoped I explained the kid to you. sorry it was a bit confusing. And the draco hermione stuff will happen don't worry. Sorry about the late update I wrote this Sunday and then I picked a beta and I just got it back today or i checked it today. I'll try to update faster.  
  
Pheonix: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OMG. that's the first I heard I was a really talented writer. Thankyou so much you do not know how much that makes me feel.And i think you went to far with me being the best but oh shucks who cares. lol. You are another of my fave reviewers. really. lol.  
  
And now for PLASTIC.  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! thanks for being my beta reader. and if you're reading this I hope that you understand it was elven and not eleven. I fixed it to be more understandable. Muchos gracias. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Well au revoir. OH yea and if any of you speak Bulgarian could anyone tell me how to say "hey sexy" in Bulgarian. thanx. i'll update soon. 


	6. Ruddy Ferret!

Disclaimer: Who owns these wonderful and creative characters. Unfortunatly I do not. J.K. Rowling owns these imaginative characters. Especially Draco Malfoy who in my opinion is hot. lol it rhymes so there.:P  
  
Chapter 5: Ruddy ferret!  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating over what had just happened the first week back to school. The death of Lacey Applebee was quite a shocker for the school. It's as if the second year with the chamber being open is happening all over again. Except death was the actual ticket here.   
  
He tore his glasses off and ran his hand over his face. He was getting to old for this but he would not retire until things were safe. Things were getting worse out in the world he loved so dear. There have been reports of kidnappings of muggles and wizards alike. The Vaughntanes one of the oldest wizarding families is now officially on the darkside. What is the world coming to?  
  
He reclined back in his chair and closed his eyes. He tapped his wand to his temple and a wisp of some sort of silvery-white string came out as he pulled the wand away placing it into a basin of the same substance. The pensieve swirled showing faces of an emotionless Hermione and a neutral Draco.  
  
He sighed heavily then turned his head slowly to a window that held two owls tapping furiously at the glass. He chuckled and swished his wand letting the aristocratic birds in landing gracefully atop his desk. One was a black eagle-owl and the other a white speckled owl. (I'm kinda making these up, can you tell?) He took both of the parchments the owls held and gave them both a treat before they departed back through the window into the early morning sky.  
  
He looked down at one of the parchments. On the seal held the notorious Malfoy 'M'. He fingered through the parchment and read:  
  
Dumbledore,  
Are you certain that you know of the Wizchard Elven? This is certainly no time to have made false assumptions. You have heard of the Vaughntanes am I correct? One of the oldest wizarding families next to the Malfoys of course. It's really a shame that they left this side. I do understand the rush of the dark arts. Very interesting. Still, Voldemort I know for a fact is now working with another source. Very wise and holds an ancient dark power. Voldemort is getting more powerful each day and I suspect so is the other source giving this advice to Voldemort. He will not explain further in the meetings. I'm afraid that this new being he is now serving will be the destruction of all. So you better be certain of this discovery of knowing that the Wizchard Elven exist. I will be able to come to the school sometime in October. Until then I'll keep you posted of any news. Keep an eye on that son of mine. Be sure to post back when you discover of the second Wizchard. Also, give Colana my regards.   
  
Cordially,  
Lucius Alastair Malfoy  
  
Dumbledore picked up the second parchment. His eyes twinkled as he read the neat script.  
  
Dear Albus,  
How long has it been? How have you been? You could say I was quite startled at recieving a post by owl. Especially to hear of you finding a Wizchard. Are you positive of this? Dear, a Wizchard at Hogwarts. There may be hope for us yet or then again might not. I was devastated to hear of the Vaughntanes. I was friends with their family for years. The ones you least expect are your enemies and your enemies in some cases are your most trusted. What has the world come to, Albus? I should have never left the wizarding world. I just now took out my wand once I had recieved your letter. I must say no matter how long it's been I'm still good with it. I've been starting with warm-ups. I wish you the best in finding the other Wizchard. Until then I will be going back into training. It's going to be a bumpy ride, Albus, very bumpy. I wish you the best. Send my regards to all and tell them that Cooky Cole is back.  
  
Much Love,  
Colana Rolond-Duvaunt  
  
Albus smiled. How he missed Colana. A great woman, a great witch, a great friend. This year was going to be very interesting. Now to figure out who was the other Wizchard though he had a clue of who it might be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Today class we will be learning how to shoot arrows from our wands. Yes, I know quite strange but the Headmaster said we must be prepared for these things. You are all old enough to know of the happenings taking place in our world. Therefore for those who would like to be aurors this little technique will come in handy." he paused to make sure he captured all of the classes attention "Now today you will just watch a demonstration. Later on in the week we will learn the spell and practice darting on inanimate objects." Professor Lirton explained. He extended out his wand over the anticipating class. He spoke a few chosen words and at that instant an arrow shot straight from the tip hitting a picture of Lockhart right between the eyes. Most laughed at the same time cheered. On the other hand some students were to busy talking to actually take notice to the events surrounding them.   
  
"Are you positive that it was Voldemort, Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Of course I'm positive. Do you think I'd actually lie about something like that. Besides that's not the point the point is these stupid monsters won't quit saying that I will either reign or die. What in Merlin's name is that suppose to mean? Are they mistaken that I'm you or something. Ugh, are you sure you haven't noticed anything strange going on at all since school started? Either of you? Has your scar been hurting recently?" Her companions shook their head sumultaneously.  
  
"How did he get into the castle any ways." Ron chimed in" I thought that you couldn't apparate into Hogwarts? If he could apear into the castle like that wouldn't that mean that he could come after Harry any minute? And also wouldn't he have gone straight to Harry? I don't understand this." Ron ended finally. (the boy asks to many questions.)  
  
"I don't either Ron. I have a feeling that it wasn't actually Vo (RING)" The bell anouncing the end of the course cut in through Hermione's explanation. Everyone shuffled about. Grabbing all of their belongings and heading out the door.  
  
"Don't forget I want a ft. long essay of How Appleby's Arrows of practicing firing arrows from the wands were outlawed in 1894 but then enforced back in 1963." Prof. Lirton yelled over the bustling croud. A few groans were heard but nothing more. (Ok I made up the part about it being enforced again in 1963 i just had to make an assignment ok. Don't sue it's my story so :P)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Gryffindors walked out to the clearing next to Hagrid's Hut for there next class Care of Magical creatures. There were stacks of crates around and if they weren't mistaken the creatures inside were condescending impudently of those around them. Very harsh remarks were squeeled at the perplexed wizards and witches. As everyone gathered around the crates as Hagrid showed up grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"What the bloody hell are in those!" Draco bellowed over the loud chatter of the creatures hidden in the crates.  
  
"Today class we're goin' ta take care of Jarvey." he said his smile widening.  
  
"Why is he so happy?" Ron questioned Hermione and Harry in a low whisper. Hermione stared at Hagrid amused at seeing the spark he held in his eyes and burst into a fit of laughter. Those around her looked at her quizically.   
  
"'ermione, would yer like to explain what a Jarvey is ter the class." he asked the mischevious spark never leaving his eyes.  
  
She straightened her back and held her head up then recited "Jarvey's are a type of rodent unmistakably resembling an overgrown ferret" She let her gaze fall on Draco while a smirk tugged on her lips" they are one of the few creatures that can actually hold human speech. Except its speech consists of mainly impudent comments and remarks."Harry and Ron snorted.  
  
" Doesn't that sound all to familiar?" Harry stated sardonically.  
  
"HEY, I didn't know we were going to learn how to raise Malfoy and the other Slytherins." Seamus yelled out causing many of the students, except the Slytherins, to burst in a loud fit of laughter. After everyone settled down Hagrid announced " A'right, a'right, now there will be groups of two taking care of a Jarvey." He paused" Now when I call yer names pick a Jarvy then wait fer further directions."  
  
" Parvati Patil and Gregory Goyle, Tracey Davis and Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasly and Milliscent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown, *Hermione could hear Lavender and Parvati squiling behind her and she rolled her eyes.* Hermione Granger and Blaise Zambini, ect..." Hermione walked over to Blaise who was already carrying a shadow gray Jarvey. As she got closer she could hear the Jarvey's brazen comments towards Blaise.  
  
"You dim-witted clod, put me down. Your ruffing up my fur and getting it filthy." At that Blaise dropped the oversized rodent. Hermione stifled herself a laugh.   
  
"Fuck off, you dirty Mudblood."   
  
"I'm hurt, Blaise." She stressed his name." Not... Is that the best you can come up with.Heh.I thought Slytherins were born with quick tongues. Hmm. Guess wrong. The Jarvey can make better remarks than you." She looked down at the little rodent that was looking up at her. She picked him up and brought it to her face looking it straight in the eyes. (Think of how people take their cats or dogs and they have them in there face with there noses touching slightly.) The little wet nose twitching against hers as she looked into it's beady mahogany eyes. "You know you are really cute except for those little pert remarks of yours kinda turns down that possiblity. Like some others I know." She stressed the last sentence as a hint. Blaise raised his eyebrows at her then grinned.  
  
"What? Are you inquiring that upon me?  
  
"Yea, you are one of the few I was talking about. Got the looks but then once that mouth is open it's a major turn off." She paused" But hey what do I know I am just a bushy haired, know it all, Mudblood. It doesn't really matter what I say, now does it?"She shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to get her book to read about the Jarvey.   
  
Blaise gaped at the Gryffindor incredulously. Was this actually know it all Granger? The one that always changed from olive to scarlet when being thrown an insult, the one that cried everytime she was to flustered in all the commotion? She had changed. Draco was right about that. She had definitley changed. ( oohh! Draco was talking about Hermione. Well lets see where this leads. lol.)  
  
Thoughts swarmed his head. She didn't even flinch when she ,herself, said Mudblood. As if it were a common thing. Whoa! To much. She was tough. There was an unnatural charm about her. It was incredible. He actually started to like her. (not like like just like) It was outrageous a Slytherin wanting to befriend a Gryffindor. Yea you had those that were friends but not those who wanted to befriend a rival house.It was never heard of. Until that is... now. A sudden outburst cut through his thoughts.  
  
"You ruddy ferret. I swear once I catch you I'm going to drown you in the lake." Hermione and Blaise turned to see what was going on. Hermione mainly turned to see which ferret Ron was reffering to. As they turned they found Ron chasing a snow white Jarvey. As she saw this she fell to her knees. Doubled over with laughter as everyone else.   
  
"Give that back. You stupid rodent." He finnally reached the Jarvey once the bell rang signalling for them to leave. Hermione could here the furry creature throwing insult after insult towards Ron as she packed up her stuff.   
  
She started back to the castle with Blaise beside her. " You know...We're not all that bad..." he began.  
  
"I know."  
  
" We just... Wait.. you do?"  
  
"Of course. Your human. Draco on the other hand is Satan's spawn. You and the others..well some of the others just put up for show."  
  
"Hey, Draco isn't that bad either. He's had a rough time in the past. He is after all my best friend."  
  
"I know. It's just..ugh.. He's insufferable. I swear. Everything about him just irritates me."   
  
" He has that way on many. It's him.." he was once again cut off by Hermione.  
  
"I know. Merlin, don't explain to me about him. I don't expect him to know everything about me and I rather like it that way. Yet, I can't be to hard on the git after all he did..." She left her sentence hanging in mid air. Blaise was now curious.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You do know your talking to me in public right?"  
  
"Yea, so?"   
  
"Just informing you. Don't want you to all of a sudden get embarrassed since your talking to me. Hey, I guess I'll see you around alright? I have to go to arithamacy." With that she ran off into the right hall as he walked to the left.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked his best mate.  
  
" What was what about?"  
  
"Don't play dim with me. Why were you talking to the Mudblood?"  
  
"What does it matter. Is it bothering you?"  
  
"NO..I don't care what you do and who you talk to. I just thought you had better judgement in people Blaise."  
  
" I do. She's not that bad. She's got a tongue that's for sure. I was just talking to her." With that the conversation was off. Draco could really care less of who Blaise socialized with. It could have been   
Wonder Boy and his trusty weasel for all he cared but for some reason unknown he just didn't like the fact that it was Granger. ^She's a mudblood that's why. The brains of the Gryffindor Four. The Bushy Haired know it all. His academic competitor.That's why^ Over and over he thought of the reasons why he didn't like the fact of Blaise talking to Hermione. (No he doesn't actually like her yet he just likes the fact that he can make her life miserable. And she was his competition)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, I just want you to be careful. I'm scared of what will happen to you after what happened last week."  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll be fine. Plus I'm just going to the corridor below so calm down."  
  
"You sure.."  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine." With that said she rushed out of the common room. She went into her room and looked around and found a muggle clock that read 10:00. She walked over and bent down to pull something from under her bed. She pulled out a Lightning Striker. It wasn't the newest broom but that didn't matter she just rode on it to practice and to get out of the castle. She walked out to the field. She stood there, eyes closed, facing the sky. The wind blew around her. She flipped her hair into a messy little do at the back of her head to keep it from getting into her face. She mounted her broom and started to glide into the nights air. She didn't have much practice on a broom but she was practicing for when she most likely will need it if she was to be an auror. Which she was. She started to slip into little loops and flips. Trying to get herself rejuvinated.   
  
Draco walked onto the pitch to get some more practice on his broom before quidditch started back up. He was mounting his broom when he noticed a faint sillohouette of someone soaring in the air. He flew into the air reaching closer to the unknown person. As he got closer he noticed who it was. He smirked as he noticed that she had a piece of parchment sticking out from her robes. He glided with facility as he snatched the parchment from there confines.   
  
Hermione snapped out of her reverie as she felt a presence near her. She settled her sight as she seen a quick flash of a figure with blonde hair strike past her. She stared at the git as he came to a stop a couple feet above her.   
  
He cleared his throat as he placed the parchment in front of him and recited the information out loud. " My Dear Hermione,  
I'm terribly sorry to hear about your pa..." He was cut off as he noticed Hermione coming in full speed toward him. He started off again on his broom. Hermione on his tail.   
  
Rain started to pour down upon them.She was above him a bit and as she calculated a few feet between them she leaped toward his broom. She grabbed the letter and as both lost balance on the broom, they started to fall toward the ground. They landed in the wet sand. ( they weren't that high when they fell so no injuries)   
  
Hermione fell atop of the Slytherin. They stared at eachother. Rain falling against them sticking, there robes to their bodies. Their breathes turned shallow as they focused on eachothers eyes. Silver to hazel. Neither were about to move. There lips brushed against eachother. They didn't move any further after the sudden touch. There breaths were warm on eachothers skin. The rain showered around them drenching them but neither felt it from the heat the other was processing at the sudden predicament they were in. There eyes still searching eachothers. They slowly moved a bit closer. There lips lightly touching. Slowly at first. They were both searching for something they needed. What it was? They weren't sure. They pressed harder against eachother. Draco making the first move in slipping in his tongue. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip then slipped it against her lips wanting to taste all of her. She opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. She slowly started to massage her tongue with his. He reached his hand onto her lower back moving up and down in a slow rythym snaking the other onto her chest.Hermione's mind finally started to come back to conciousness. She pulled away softly. She then pulled up above him a bit. His eyes flashed a bit from dissapointment back to neutral. His smirk etched across his features once again. He then placed his hands behind his head. The rain still falling upon them and they suddenly felt the cold drops against their skin. She gawked at him. How could he do that to her. Ugh.. The indignant little prick. She finally got up from laying atop him. She turned on her heal and started to walk back toward the castle.  
  
"Awww. What's wrong Granger. Can't handle the rest of me?" He asked the notorious smirk still in place. She then whipped back to face him.   
  
"No actually I don't think you can handle the rest of me." She said placing an innocently sweet smile onto her face and turned back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl with pearly blonde hair strode faster up the steps as she heard another pair of shoes mocking her pace. She turned around to see noone behind her. Her heart raced. The blood rushed to her ears as she started to gain speed. The heavy footsteps following behind her. She stopped hesitantly as she came to a fork in the hall. She raced to the right side hall and came to a sudden hault. There in front of her it stood. The thing infront of her came at her knocking her off her feet. Her screams of agony rang in the halls. The demon atop her teared at her skin. The pain she felt was treacherous. The cold claws tore her skin. The openings burned as if she were on fire. Footsteps came from a distance and the creature was gone in an instance.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAH! I'm an evil little bitch aren't I. LOL. Don't worry you'll find out what happened to the girl and who it was. I just couldn't help myself I had to put that in there. I just couldn't leave this chapter without something happening. I didn't want something to happen and make it to dramatic but I couldn't help it. It's a high. lol.This chapter isn't to exciting but i had to put the classes in. Blaise will play a part. and The ppl that sent those letters will to. oh did Colana Roland-Duvaunt kinda sound familiar??? Nehoo. I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I've been busy and getting in alot of trouble. Also, I sent this to my Beta but she hasn't sent it back. I'm not mad.I know she must be really busy or just didn't get it. I put this up any way cuz I didn't want you to have to wait to long. I have ISS. Yay! Go me! I got tardy 5 times on purpose.Lol. I told you I was psycho. well here's my thank you's.  
  
Plastic: It's alright. And I kno you must be busy but I had to update this. I'm very impatient. Lol. Plus I had to put it up for my reviewers. I don't have much but hey I love them so much. Lol. Ne who. If you did put corrections on it still send it to me. It might help.  
  
Serpent du feu: Ok I kno it wasn't much but I hoped the kiss they had kinda satisfied you. I dunno wut will happen next I just now started the next chapter.I'm so busy. err. lOl but it will take time for them to fall in love but there will be some kinky scenes.haaaaaaaaaaaaa. lust is such a beutiful thing. lol. I hoped you liked the chapter.  
  
Pheonix: Man I love your reviews. It makes my day seriously. I know there wasn't much violence in here. Next chap tho will hold much violence between our fave couple. I'm tryin to make Draco a badass well he is but I'm gonna make him a bit more. And I love writing Hermione as a bit of a Biatch so much like me. lol. OH and i didn't think i could actually scare neone with those scenes but i'm glad i did. lol, ne hoo i hope you liked the chap.  
  
Jessica: LOL... You reviewed a ton of times and I hope this chap makes up for the wait. I'm gonna make the next chap better don't worry. I promise. Don't worry the end is far from near. I have alot of plans for this story. Thanx for the translation. I looked at so many places and couldn't find it. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I kno this isn't the best chapter but i was on a writers block. Next chapter has some more things being placed in the story. I hope you didn't lose interest in this story and I'll try to update faster next time. I'm writing the next chap now.  
  
Rens-BombRush: My new reviewer! Are you sure you still think my story is the best on here? You must have not read Fires of Beltane and Means to End(my fave beyond fave stories.)there's more but I can't really name them all. It's good you harrassed me cuz i wouldn't have put this up now if you didn't. I promise the next one will be out soon. I'm glad you like my story.And don't worry I'll give you a shout out on your b-day. I'm gonna be 15 soon too. March 19 is my b-day. don't forget that. you can email me to. lol.My email is in my pro. but nehoo. I hope you didn't lose interest in this. and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Thanx for the reviews. I love you all. I love that you guys bug me to update to. Its funny. Don't stop. lol.It makes me want to write even more and even better. 


	7. The Wise Advice

Disclaimer: Imagination fills within my mind, But the the world you read of is not mine, They belong to a wonderful woman with a fantastic flair, Who built this magical world with a magical air, She is the founder of the people and their lives in this world, not me since I am just a young teenage girl.  
  
A/N~lol. Did you like my disclaimer. I think I'm gonna use that for now on. Ne who here's the next chap. Ruddy chapter name. I don't like it but i couldn't think up one.  
  
Chapter 6: The Wise Advice  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
^ Ugh! I'm a bloody cod. What the fuck was I thinking? Wait that's it I wasn't thinking. Blasted hormones. Ugh! I kissed a Mudblood. Now I have to wash my mouth out 100 times just to get her taste from my mouth.^ (Ok i'm not british so this might not sound all to good so just work with me alright) He was about to say the password to get into his room until he saw Professor Snape striding past him. He came to a sudden hault and turned to face Draco.   
  
"Come, Malfoy. You must get the 5th and 6th year prefects from Slytherin and meet back to the Prefect lounge immediately."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco stalked down the hall. The Slytherin prefects at tow. Draco still had a battle of thoughts rattling his brain. He finally reached a picture portraying a ship of Singing Pirates pissing the night away. (sorry i couldn't help my self. I'm not british but i do kno that pissing means getting drunk but yea i just had to do that)   
  
"Flaming Night" The portrait opened up to a group of twenty people before him. Draco took a seat at the back as Dumbledore stood up.   
  
"Most of you know of the attack on Miss Appleby last thursday." he paused as he took note of everyone's nod" Yes, well tonight we have had a similar attack. Fortunatley the victim is still alive thanks to Misters Potter and Weasley who found her, in note, scaring away the creature." his eyes glistened as the torch's replended from his glasses." We are now left with the only choices of taking very secure cautions as you are familiar of in the year the Chamber of Secrets reopened." he paused" We are quite aware of the happenings outside of the school therefore Hogwarts will not be closing any time soon. We must take extreme precautions therefore we have made the following rules. Minerva...." He turned to Professor McGonagall who stood up holding out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore took his seat as she started to recite the rules.  
  
"Noone will be able to leave the castle in the exception of classes outdoors. Students from 4th year and under will be escorted to classes by professors as 5th years and up are escorted by prefects or a professor. Noone will roam the halls alone. You must be in groups of three or more. Everyone must be in there dormitories by 8 o'clock. Unless of course you are a prefect or head, still you must stay in groups and be authorized by a professor. We must be extremely careful. We do not know where these creatures come from. You have a great responsibility this year. Now if anyone has any questions please speak now." She looked around the room.  
Her face was solemn. Her powder white flesh were wrinkled even more with the stress of the wizarding world.Her lively electric green eyes were now a bit dull and filled with worry. Draco looked to see one hand go straight into the air. ^ Of course that stupid little Mudblood is going to ask a question.^ He thought in disgust.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" The withered old wizard asked. His eyes still glistened from the torched flames.  
  
"Professor.. If I may ask..wh...who was attacked tonight?"She asked a bit hesitantly. Harry and Ron both stiffined visibly.  
  
"Oh, of course I did forget to inform of whom the person was. I'm afraid it was one of our Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson." Draco's blood froze at this information. He least expected it to be a Slytherin. Mind you, one of his close Slytherin mates. Maybe he thought that no one from Slytherin would be attacked because...well because it was Slytherin and if the dark lord was behind this then Slytherin's wouldn't have been victims. He guessed wrong, so now he had to watch his own back.  
  
He searched around the room. Reading the emotions that were flowing from everyone. The prefects were shocked and frightened whispering to one another. Most of the staff was doing the same. His eyes travelled to Snape who kept a neutral look. His thoughts and emotions hid behind a mask of stone. Dumbledore was searching around the lounge also. His eyes were searching for something. They held a soft sparkle, full of mystery, a secret. His eyes then landed on Draco's. They locked gazes. Dumbledore was searching. Searching for information. Draco could tell the wise old goon had something up his sleeve. Dumbledore than moved his gaze/search to another and Draco's eyes then landed on Hermione.  
  
She was very quiet. Ginny,Harry, and Ron were next to her talking in hush voices to eachother. But Hermione just sat there in a pensive state. She chewed her bottom lip. Not in frustration or in an anxious and edgy sort of way but in slight concentration. She was folding something up in that little mind of hers. He couldn't read her. Not like he used to at least. Her mood was of apathy. Damn, what happened to that girl? Something more happened to her then just being chucked by Krum. And he was going to find out. He could care less about her but it innerved him for some reason of her new act of attitude. And was intent on finding out what had caused this sudden change.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Gryffindor Four were on there way to there dorms. "Don't you find it quite odd?"Hermione inquired." That.."  
  
"That people are being attacked at night?!"Ron exclaimed a bit incredulous." What's not odd about people being attacked at school? Hermione, I thought you were the smart one?  
  
"I wasn't talking about that you sod. Of course that's odd but if you wouldn't have cut in, I could have finished. Now, as I was saying it's odd that the people are being attacked at night when alone and at the midnight hour. Come on think about it. If you hadn't found Pansy being attacked, she would have died. But wouldn't it have attacked you too? They or it are only attacking people who are alone. They must have been sent. Of course someone dark is behind all of this but ..."  
  
"Yea Voldemort, who else? He.."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY AND LET ME FINISH?!?" Hermione bellowed. Ron, Harry, and Ginny, startled out of their wits, meekly nodded as Hermione began to finish what she was saying. Ron walked to the other side of Ginny trying to get as far away from Hermione.  
  
"Ok, yes Voldemort most likely does have something to do with it but I have a bad feeling there is something or rather someone else behind this also."  
  
"But who?" Harry thought aloud.They stopped at Hermione's Head Room. Hermione turned to them.   
  
"I dunno." She said barely audible and nodded at there departure.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
2 weeks later.  
  
It had been two weeks since the accident. Pansy was now out of the imfirmary and a bit well...nicer. She was still a spoiled little prat but she just didn't take everything for granted as before.   
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been trying to look for clues about the demonic creatures. They researched as much as they could. Hermione spent most of her time in the library mainly without the presence of her three companions.  
  
And at this moment at 5:35 p.m. sitting in a secluded corner of a dusty, serene, and old library of Hogwarts sat Hermione Tigrasina Granger with her nose stuck in a book. Her area was surrounded with many old, tarnish, dusty, yellow crisped paged books. She loved the solitude of the library. Away from hustle and bustle, gossiping, giggles, and rowdy witches and wizards. It was her sanctuary. Her best friend. Her home away from home. (sorry that doesn't make sense but i dun't care. so deal with it.haha) She was engrossed with her research of ancient magic and all the creatures that came to be in the wizarding world. It was a new journey for her. It was a thrill for her mind to seek new imformation of the magical realm.   
  
"Argh. It doesn't say anything about the demons in these!" She exclaimed. Snapping the thick book shut. She placed her elbows on the table and started to massage her temples. "I can't do this. Most of these are written in different languages. Argh. And it's deffinitly not helping." She picked up another book and noticed a strange type of calligraphy on it. She brushed her hand over the strange markings. It was a medium sized book yet very heavy. The cover was silver and had a velvety texture. The writing was in a midnight blue. It was breathtaking. How a book could be she didn't know. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. She placed her fingers into the opening to see what was held in its confines until someone roughly jerked her back to reality.   
  
"Come on 'Mione. It's time for dinner."  
  
"Oh yes of course. I must have lost track of the time." She looked back down to the book. She let out a breathe she wasn't aware of holding and placed the book back onto its shelf.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hermione was on her way back to the common room with Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti. She was in her own little world as the other three chirped away about anything and everything. Hermione was going over all the research she did in the library when she heard a faint call. All four girls stopped and turned. "Granger. Hey Granger wait up." Hermione turned to see the pretty, popular, pratty,Slytherin Princess walking toward her with her gang of Slytherin girls.   
  
"Hey Granger. Umm. can you.. May I speak with you for a moment?" She said fervently.   
  
"Yea,-sure."She turned to the other three girls." Just wait here. I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright 'Mione but you best hurry. Curfew is catching up with us." Parvati warned.  
  
"Don't worry. Come on Pansy." Both girls walked swiftly toward the nearest lounge. "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering. You know how you were attacked also.. If you-"  
  
"How do you know that I was attacked?" Hermione asked her brows furrowed in bewilderment and slight anger.  
  
"I over heard the Professors talking in the hospital wing."She stated as she noticed the frazzled witch relax a bit." No one knows do they? Not even Potter and the Weasley's. Ha. Wow, the little mudblood keeping a secret from the rest of the Golden Gryffindors."  
  
"Spit it out, Pansy I haven't got all night."  
  
"Yes well I was just wondering how you dealt with it. Like have you been attacked again? I'm afraid that since I didn't get you know. Killed. That it might come after me again."  
  
"First off , no, I haven't been attacked again. And second, if you don't walk around after curfew I don't think you will have a problem. I'm not exactly sure whats going on and if anything will help all I can say is... watch your back." Hermione turned to walk back toward Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny when she heard Pansy whisper a slight thanks.  
  
"No problem."   
###################################################################################  
  
"Wut did pug face want?" Ginny asked bitterly.  
  
"Nothing just asking 'bout you know the new rules and stuff." She stated nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Do you guys want to staywith me tonight?" Hermione asked them as they stopped at her portrait.  
  
"I can't Hermione. I...I..promised to play wizard's chess with Harry in the Common Room." She said softly. Her face varying many shades of rose. Hermione started to laugh as the others cooed and teased her.  
  
"Awwww. Alright Ginny. What about you two?"  
  
"Of course!" They stated simultaneously.  
  
"How bout we go to the Common Room first then head back here." Lavender percepted.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Stopping in front of a portrait containing a tiger and dragon resting near a waterfall, Hermione asserted her password,"Crimson Tears." Immediatley the portrait swung open and the fireplace and lanterns lit up the room.  
  
"Whoa." Was all that Lavender and Pavarti could stifle out.Hermione smiled cheekily at there expressions to the decor.  
  
"Do you like?"They stepped inside and place their things down as Hermione went to the lavatory for a moment. Lavender and Pavarti took in their suroundings. It was quite spacious. The walls were painted black with red, gray, blue, marroon, and green swirled designs. In the middle of the room a queen sized bed was placed. The comforter was a heavy silk with a tiger and dragon in a circular formation holding the same swirled designs as the wall and bright orange lava cracked through stones with green vines sketched across the bottom. The picture was moving which gave it more of a magical air. Above the bed were pictures of dragons and tigers. In one corner held a bookshelf on the opposite wall a desk. A fireplace was across from the bed and then a door to the lavatory on the right of the bed. A pair of french doors on the left led out to a balcony. Pavarti and Lavender were in awe.  
  
"Hey you guys you might want to put your things in here. My closet is in the loo. Strange huh?" Hermione stepped out of the lavatory with only her uniform on.  
  
"Why didn't you change?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"Because, don't you remember. It's Wednsday we have astronomy tonight."  
  
"Oh right."she replied albeit embarrassed.   
  
"So, Mione did the room come like this?" Lavender inquired.  
  
"No, it was in red and gold but I asked to change it a bit. It's reminds me of my room back home."  
  
"I think it's smashing. Really, I love the bed and the walls. A bit dark but still it's wonderful. You really have a thing for tiger's and dragon's, huh?" Pavarti chimed. Hermione just nodded and went over to the bookshelf. The three girls talked and looked over magazines until a knock was heard at the portrait.   
  
"I got it?" And Lavender sprung to the portal to come face to face with Professor Sinistra.(ok it's like 10o'clock instead of 12)  
  
"Good evening, dear. Come now we are on our way to the Astronomy tower for class." With that said she turned around and started to walk down the corrider with many students following behind. This was one of the few classes they had with all the houses. The girls sprinted around the room gathering their things for class and then ran out the portrait to catch up with their fellow pupil  
  
They reached up the winding steps to the glass walled astronomy tower. The stars shown brightly that night. They beemed down giving off the only light into the room.  
  
"Alright now partner up at a telescope and answer the questions on the parchments near each one.Now chop, chop." Everyone started to partner off as Hermione just stared out at the stars. "It's really nice out, huh?" A voice came from behind her.  
"Yea, it is." she said while turning around to face the source of the masculine voice.   
  
"You wanna be partners?" he asked.  
  
"Yea why not? But are you sure you want to freely choose a mudblood for a partner, Blaise?"  
  
"Oh, give it up. Your not all that bad." He said a bit flustered. Hermione laughed a bit then reached down for her parchment. The hour went by uneventful and soon enough the class was over. Hermione actually enjoyed Blaise's company. Blaise found a new friend in Hermione and saw past her heritage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime past midnight Hermione stayed awake. Her eyes adjusting to the dark with only a glimmer of orange light from her comforter. Lavender and Pavarti slept peacefully next to her. Their even breathing sang harmoniously with the wind brushing past her window and the creatures slight raptures in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione couldn't take it any more and slid cautiously out of bed, not to disturb the other two Gryffindor's slumber. She reached out under her bed and grabbed her broom. Placed on a midnight blue robe and fastening her hair into a tight ponytail. She opened her the balcony doors and stood for a moment. Feeling the soft breeze grace her face then mounted the broom and flew into the night. The wind whipped around her. Biting at her flesh. She flew gracefully through the air heading to the Quiditch PItch. She came to a halt skimming her gaze across the field. Wisps of sand blew as the wind howled. A sharp ting of the posts and little crystals added to the serene nature of the pitch. She swiftly glided around the goals. Making loops around the poles. She skid under the bleachers taking speed and making obstacles. She then stopped dead as she heard a feeble whistle of wind. She stood her place in the air under the bleachers as her eyes focused on a streak of whipping robes whizzing in the air. She then found a glimmer of soft white reflecting from the moon beams and contorted her features into a one of exasperation. She skimmed over to the galant figure.   
  
"Granger, abiding the rules and out after curfew? Tut.Tut. Head Girl also. What would McGonnagal say or worst yet your two bodygaurds?" He sneered.   
  
"What about you? Why are you out here once again?" She retorted.  
  
"I Granger couldn't sleep and decided to get some fresh air."  
  
"What, did wittle Dwacie Poo have a nightmare."  
  
"Stuff it, Mudblood. I didn't come out here to quarell." He said sharply.  
  
"What, being serious now are we. What's up your arse? Didn't bed one of your tarts tonight? What they finally noticed what an arrogant bastard you were and left you stranded and now your sexual frustrated?" With that last remark Draco dived toward Hermione as she barely slurred from his clutches as she sped up getting lower to the ground. She then made a sharp turn out of the pitch and into the Forbidden Forest. She raced through the trees, dodging branches and shrubs as she skimmed lower to the floor. She then rebounded off her broom as Draco grabbed her robe. She bounced into a little streem. Draco trailing behind. Hermione bounded out of the water and started off again when a force unknown lifted her from the ground. Ice trailed through her body and she slammed into a tree.Draco stood before her. His silver eyes changed to a dark grey. They held a blue electric spark in them trailing out and reaching her.  
  
~Does he. No he can't but he does.~ She thought breaking up her sentence.  
  
"I told you Granger. I still owe you back for those little how do you say spur of the moment hits you have had a habit on giving me.And your impudent remarks aren't helping you any either." Hermione bit her lip as an icy wave went through her veins. She started to shake involentarily. Draco smirked as he saw her shudder.   
  
"A bit cold, Granger?" He sneered."Need a bit warming up?" With that he flicked his hand and red and black flames surrounder Hermione. Hermoine bit down harder a trickle of blood drew as her teeth deepened into her lip. Draco noticed that Hermione's eyes were an extremely dark brown. Bits of red sparks surrounded her pupils. (She has hazel eyes so they change colours.) They flickered dangerously as a red current of electricity surrounded her body and blue flames erupted around Draco.   
  
"So Granger, can play hard core?" His brow flickered."Let's see then?" He nodded his head and Hermione's body was pushed harder against the tree rising above him. The blue sparks connected him to her. She glared back at him and shot out her hand relieving the red current to his body. He flew back onto an opposite tree. Draco then lost his cool and the red and black flames erupted in a circle attaching all the trees around them. They flew higher into the night and ended with a thunderous roar. Black chars of wood surrounded Hermione and Draco. Both panting and glaring at eachother.  
  
"You really need to learn to control your temper." Hermione seethed.  
  
"How do you have those powers?" His voice was cold and malicous.  
  
"To hell if I know. I just one day lost my head and these powers were... Why am I telling you this? What about you?"Draco laughed. It was a cruel laugh more of a bark as his head flew back.   
  
"I'm not going to share my life story with you Granger." He retorted coldly. He started to lift himself from the ground.(he's not floating just to let you know. just incase your confused he's just standing up. get it? I know your not that dense but you kno there are the exceptional ones. I know that's what I would think since I am a bit special^_~) Draco started to dust himself off and Hermione's glare bore into him.  
  
"I know I'm ravishing Granger but it's not at all attractive for a lady to drool. Even for a mudblood." He said cocking his head to the side smirking over to her furious expression.   
  
She got off the ground and stalked over to him. He faced her. Feature impassive and held an air of ennui. He stood straight before her. She reached him and stared up at his tall figure.   
  
"You pompous, overbearing, insolent, peccant, biased git. You are not at all ravishing in any way or form on the contrary. I think you are a horrid, malicous, spoiled little prat. So don't try to get all high and mighty with me Draco Malfoy. I am just as magical as you are. My blood may not be pure but I for one am a better Witch then you'll ever be a Wizard." She was fuming. She wasn't hiding her emotions now. She wasn't going to stand for him. He just stared at her. He stayed impassive. His arms crossed over his chests.   
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"UGH! No matter what you will NEVER change. How Blaise could be friends with you is beyond me. How anyone could be friends with you is beyond me. I don't know how your mother could stand you. Or for a matter accept you as her child. I would have gotten rid of myself for making such a horrid son." Draco's blood was now boiling. How she could do that to him he didn't know but she could hit the right cords. He grabbed her and flung her around pushing her against the tree he had just lifted himself from. She struggled against his grasp. He just pushed her harder. Her feet couldn't reach the ground and her legs wrapped around Draco's waist for balance. Draco stared intently into her eyes. She kept his gaze and looked soley into his silver orbs that turned a dark shadow grey. That,oh so,familiar blue spark surrounded his pupils.  
  
"You'll never learn to shut up,will you Granger?" He shoved her harder against the tree. She gasped as the rough texture of the bark scrapped her back. Their faces were inches away. Their lips brushed roughly against eachother and Draco pulled back a bit. Draco was about to finish what he was going to say when both heard a rattling of leaves from a thick bush. Both turned their heads to see a large figure stepped from behind the wall of shrubs.   
  
"What's goin' on 'ere." Hagrid's booming voice bellowed through. Draco let Hermione down gently and hid deeper into the shadows of the forest. Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell as both her and Draco blended into their surroundings.   
  
Hagrid stepped closer into the light and stared at the charred trees around him.  
  
"Now what could 'ave done this." He said quietly. Fang, his hellhound, sniffed around the new clearing. He was aproaching the invisible Draco and Hermione until Hagrid called for him.  
  
"Come Fang." He whistled. And both fang and Hagrid left. Hermione let out a breath of relief as the invisibility field around her and Draco disapeared. Draco just stood there. Hermione then noticed how close they were. They were still against the tree, Draco had his body pressed against hers. Their chest heaved up and down. Hermione's bust pressed against his hard chest. She started to slow down her breathing trying her best to lesson the close proximity of her chest against his. He must have noticed this as his head turned to face hers. Her eyes were shielded as was his. He slowly stepped away from her. He turned around to leave when he noticed another figure. He didn't have any time to hide back into the shadows before the being acknowledged him.  
  
"Ahhh. Master Malfoy. You hold quite a responsability on your shoulders as do you Lady Granger." Firenze stated." Powers so great hold the key should the night reign or shall it flee." He looked up toward the sky."A clear night it is. The stars hold two stories. Which one will come to be counts on the fates of two great ones. With help and many obstacles shall the wizarding world lead to it's final destiny. Now which will it be we must wait and see." Firenze turned around and walked away. He stopped and turned back."Your enemies are sometimes your closes allies and those you trust may be your enemies." He bowed his head to them and walked on.  
  
Draco and Hermione just stood placid. They stared at the retreating form of the centaur as they soaked in the wise one's advisement. They both headed back to there rooms. Thoughts and questions plagued their minds as they both flew back into their rooms falling into an unrestful slumber.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Aaaaahhhh! I hoped you liked that chapter. Pretty uneventful but I liked writing it. I'm trying to not put them together so fast cuz it'll ruin the plot I set up and have in mind. I really like my idea i just need to get it down. So sorry it took so long. I was on a writer's block. I spent time on it every day. Then I got a bit to stressed from school and quit it and started to write my poetry. I just now finished so I'm gonna put it up now cuz i don't want you to wait longer.Oh yea pleez check out my poems at fictionpress. I'm still under the same name there. But I'm glad I finally finished this. I'm gonna try to bring in Duvaunt and Lucius Malfoy in the next chapter. I'm gonna be skipping weeks i think so don't get mad. I hope you guys are still interested in this. Please don't lose hope in this. It will take awhile for me to update but I will eventually. Ok now for my thank you's.  
  
Thank You For your Review's:  
  
ice princess:I'm glad you love the story and think it's one of the best. I'm sorry bout the cliffhangers. As you can tell I didn't leave one this time. I was about to stop when Hagrid came but i thought that would be way to evil. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
SimplePlanFan: I'm glad you like this. And thanx for the compliment. I never really thought I was good at writing. I still don't but since ppl keep saying it not to be big headed, I'm starting to appreciate my work more. Thanx to ppl like you. thanx for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Serpent du Feu: I'm glad you liked the kiss last chapter. Sorry not much action here. I'll try to get some in next chapter. They did get a bit kinky at the tree though. Kinda just not much. *Evil Grin* But they will have more close encounters you can count on that. Hope you liked the chap. Thanx for the review.  
  
make1upi'm2lazy2: Yea the eye thing is actually plausible. Since she has hazel eyes they change colors but the sparks add when she's mad cuz her power and anger build up. Thanx for reviewing hoped you like the chap.  
  
Jessica: No you did not bug me. I was actually glad you stressed me to keep writing and update soon. It boost up my confidence in writing and shows that someone actually wants me to keep writing. Yea i'm glad you liked the kiss last chapter. And i think you would be good if you write a fic. Just put your mind to it. I'm a bit of a scatter brain so that's not good for writing. haha. newho i hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Strawberry:Hey happy early birthday. I'm saying this now cuz i dunno how long till i get the next chapter up. I'm glad you like the story so far. Yea, you could say that Lucius is a spy. He's helping out the light side cuz there are some things he doesn't agree with killing off all muggles. I like the idea of him being a type of a good guy. He won't change his attitude. He still dislikes muggle-borns and muggles but there's an understanding in keeping them around I guess you could say. Oh i can't wait to bring him into this story. It's going to be so fun. I hope that helped a bit and i hope you liked this chapter.  
Well thank ya'll so much. Hugz and kisses. This is dedicated to all that read this and actually took the time and waited and are still interested in this. I love you guys. Don't forget to review. Flames and Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed.   
  
~Sandra~  
a.k.a  
~Spazy-Sange~ 


	8. Very Important! You have to read!

A/N~Hey ppl. Ok here's the deal. I have not been in the mood to write this at all. The reason is, I don't really like my other chapters. I keep looking over them and I think they are HORRIBLE! That's me. And for me to finish this story I have to fix the things that I want.   
  
See I hurried and put this story up without thinking twice about it and I'm really starting to regret it. I left out stuff I wanted to be in it. So therefore I'm going to rewrite it. I've already started the 1st few chapters friday and I'm still working on them. I'm sorry for those who have read it and gotten this far but I need to feel that I actually remotely like it to keep it up.   
  
I really don't like how it's going. I don't like the beginning chapters and I don't like how I made Draco cuz he's not quite what I wanted him to be. I'm adding more things. Like going to Diagon Alley and stuff. Again I'm sorry for those of you who actually like it. I'm renaming it also. So you kno. It's just I left out things I wanted to be in it. If anyone has any comments or objections feel free to email me at lilhoney3b@hotmail.com. Or just review. Thanx for reading this if you actually did. I'll get the re-write of this story up soon. Don't worry. I'm not sure if the changes are to drastic. No they aren't but they make it better. I'm not removing this story and deleting it. I'm leaving it up just not finishing it. I'm adding another story but it's the same as this and holds the same plot just different. I just want it to be good. Well thank you for reading. I hope you will read the re-write of this story.  
  
~Sandra~  
a.k.a  
~Spazy-Sange~ 


	9. AN NEw name to rewrite!

Ok this is to anyone who doesn't know the title of the rewrite of Demented. It's called. "A Dark Beginning" another sucky title but i like it better.   
  
I've already uploaded my story. I did put Demented in the summary just to let ya kno. If you liked demented then pleez read. But i added new things to it. I'm going to upload the 2nd chapter today. It's way diff from the demented chapter. I hope you read it and like. thanx to Cherrycherry, cherry, and Strawberry-Blues. i guess i should of done this earlier.  
~Spazy-Sange~  
  
Aka  
  
~Sandra~ 


End file.
